In The Beginning
by Lingua Dii
Summary: Five families have moved in to South Park. Rated T for language. Sorry for the crappy summary.
1. New Day

This story is going to be a little different. Among other things, I've decided to write myself as a character, under the alias "Mike Davis". If it goes well, "Mike" might make a few more appearances.  
**NOTE**: "Mike" is not a perfect copy of myself, for anonymity's sake.

It was a brand new day in South Park. The sun was shining, slowly melting the snow covering the streets that had gathered there after the snowstorm, and five families had moved in over the weekend, all from different corners of the country.  
One family, the Broflovskis, moved in to the very edge of town. Another family, the McCormicks, one of the poorest families living in South Park, moved in to the middle of town. The other three – Davis, Marsh and Cartman – all moved in together near the small lake. They didn't know each other, but they were about to. Kyle, Stan, Mike and Eric had gathered outside their classroom, and, as their teacher tried to calm down their new classmates to announce their presence, they got to know each other.

"Hey; I'm Eric."  
"I'm Stan. I just moved in today."  
"So did I" said Kyle.  
"Me too." announced Eric and Mike in unison.  
"I'm Mike.  
"My name's Kyle."  
"...Man, what's taking so long?"  
"You can come in now, guys!"

"___I guess that answers that._"

The first one to step into the classroom, once he pushed the other three out of the way, was Eric Cartman. He was a short and fat kid whose father had run away before he was even born. He had light brown hair and light brown eyes. He ignored the students' whispered conversations about his weight and just sat down on the first available seat. Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski walked in together, leaving Mike Davis outside. Stan was of average height, with short black hair and dark brown eyes. Kyle, on the other hand, was somewhat short, with piercing emerald eyes and long, and somewhat dark, red hair. The boys sat down next to each other on the very last row, leaving only two free seats. Finally, the last one – Mike – stepped in. He towered at six feet and four inches, with short dark brown hair and bright brown eyes. He waved around and sat down on one of the available seats. The teacher waited for a few seconds before looking outside. Realizing that the four boys were the only ones, she turned to Eric, who was the only one sitting on the front row, and asked why there wasn't anyone else.

"Weren't there were five of you?"  
"Nope."  
"Huh... I must've gotten it confused."

* * *

However, the teacher was right. The last boy, Kenny, who was almost as tall as Mike, and with long, dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes, was still on his way to school. He knew he was late, but he wasn't in any rush. He took his time, looking around to see what South Park was like. When he arrived at the school, the same thing happened. He walked around the school, although mostly looking for his classroom. The school was divided into four peripheral structures and one main structure in the middle. They had all been painted by various groups of students over the years, and each structure was signed by them.  
Kenny was so distracted that by the time he actually made his way into the classroom, class was almost over, prompting his teacher to give him a speech about punctuality. Once she was finished, Kenny quietly sat down at the last available desk and stayed quiet for the remainder of the class.

* * *

During the first recess, Kenny approached the other four boys. They were as new to town as he was, so they were his best bet at making friends.

"Hey, guys. I'm Kenny."  
"Hey. I'm Stan, that's Eric, Kyle, and... Mike, is it?" said Stan as he pointed at each of the boys.  
"Yup." replied Mike.

Kenny looked at each of the boys, to try to memorize their faces. The boys stood together in silence, as they were all too shy to say anything. Finally, when one of them decided it was enough, the bell rang, rendering his efforts futile. All five boys rushed indoors and to another class, where they remained silent once again.

* * *

Once the day was over, the boys gathered just outside of the school and finally had a short conversation with each other.

"So... Where do you guys live?"  
"I live over there; at the end of town."  
"I live that way too, but not that far."  
"We live next to each other, by the lake."  
"I guess that means we won't be walking home together."

"_Who cares?_" Stan thought.

"Well, we'll see each other tomorrow."  
"Sure. See ya."  
"Goodbye."

Mike, Stan and Eric waved goodbye to Kenny and Kyle and left together. Kenny and Kyle followed their example and started walking home.

"So... What do you do, Kenny?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I saw your hands. You're not just a student."  
"...I used to work at a garage to help my mom. Our dad left us, so we have to do whatever we can to get by."  
"Sorry... I let my curiosity get the best of me."  
"Just don't let anyone else know about it... I don't like to broadcast my problems to strangers."  
"I'm sorry..."

Kenny glanced at Kyle, who had his head lowered the entire time. Kenny picked up on the not-so-subtle hint that Kyle really did feel sorry for what he said. However, forgiveness would take more than that.

"...This is where I live. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kyle looked at Kenny's house. Their lack of money was painfully obvious. From the roof that had several holes to the poorly painted walls, everything made Kyle wish he could do something to help Kenny.

"___Hm..._"

* * *

Meanwhile, as Kyle started walking the rest of the way alone, Mike, Stan and Eric arrived at their respective homes. Eric's was closest to the school, then Stan's, and finally Mike's. They all looked exactly the same on the outside – white, short roofs and a garage on the right hand side – but, inside, they were drastically different. Stan's house had three bedrooms upstairs: one blue, one white and one tan. His living room had a small television set and, on the opposite wall, a large couch. His bedroom had a small, and somewhat empty bookshelf next to his bed. Eric's living room had no television. He had moved it into his bedroom, next to the door, so that he could watch TV while lying on his bed, which sat on the corresponding wall.

* * *

Nightfall came, and the boys went to sleep. Some sooner, some later; all except two: Kenny and Kyle. They sneaked out of their houses and walked around town. Kenny just wanted to know what South Park was like, but Kyle had a different purpose in mind. He wanted to help Kenny any way he could. Kyle's family wasn't exactly rich, and they had their own financial problems, so giving money to him was out of the question. However, he could try to find him a job. Maybe even get one himself.

"_Kenny's worked at a garage before... There's got to be one around here somewhere._"

Kyle wandered for hours, long after Kenny went back to sleep, until he found what he was looking for. A small car repair shop on the outskirts of town; away from all five boys' houses. At first, Kyle thought it was abandoned, but he soon realized that it was just not being taken care of. From outside, Kyle could see a small bedroom on the second floor and several tools scattered around on the first floor.  
The owner, a man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, approached Kyle. He was noticeably taller and stronger than he was, which, to Kyle, was intimidating.

"You gonna stare all day, son?"  
"S-Sorry. M-My name's Kyle, and-"  
"You're one of them newcomers, right?"  
"H-How did you know?"  
"Small town. What do you need?"  
"I-I was just wondering if you needed some help. I have a... friend who could really use a part-time job."  
"And he sent you to deal with that? What kind of friend is that?"  
"N-No; it's not like that. I'm looking for something to do as well."  
"Well, my last guy quit, so I **have** been short-handed at work... Have him come by tomorrow. You too, boy."  
"Thank you."

Kyle bowed slightly and rushed back to his bedroom.  
South Park was starting to frighten Kyle. The townspeople didn't usually go out, so there were no lampposts to light up the dark. Kyle tried to ignore it and ran as quickly as he could to his bedroom. Once he was there, he got in his pajamas and lied down on his bed. He briefly wondered how he was going to convince Kenny to work at the garage, and how he was going to work there with no experience, but those concerns dissolved once he fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning, Kyle got up earlier than he was supposed to, to see if he could meet Kenny en route to the school. However, he was still resting comfortably under his bedsheets. Kyle waited for as long as he could, but Kenny never showed up. Thinking that the blond boy had left even earlier than he did, Kyle rushed to the school, where he found Stan, Mike and Eric. Kyle realized that Kenny hadn't left earlier than he did. He hadn't left at all.

"___How did he even manage to get a job?_"

Kyle's first thought was that Kenny was too lazy, but he remembered Kenny's situation and how he really needed to have a job, lest his family go bankrupt.

"___He's probably more reliable than he lets on... Kinda cute too._"

"Kyle! Dude, are you listening to me?"  
"S-Sorry, Mike. I was just thinking about something."

Mike wanted to press the issue further, but Kyle's face told him that it would be pointless. Kyle's mind was clearly elsewhere, and the bell indicated that they wouldn't have time anyway.

"C'mon; let's go."

* * *

Almost half an hour after class started, Kenny arrived. His teacher gave him yet another speech, which he listened to whilst periodically rolling his eyes. In the end, he simply went to his seat next to Mike's and remained there in silent, in spite of the latter's attempts to have a conversation.

* * *

During their first recess, the boys finally started talking to each other, albeit slowly.

"So... any news?"  
"Nope."  
"Nothing."  
"Did you guys catch that Terrance and Phillip episode last night?"  
"Dude, that shit's for little kids."

"Just trying to talk about something..."

"H-Hey, Kenny, could I talk to you for a sec?"  
"...Sure."

Kyle led Kenny far away from the other three boys, much to their amusement. Their laughter didn't go unnoticed by Kenny and Kyle, who tried their best to ignore it.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday. I wanted to make it up to you."  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"...I found this little garage in the outskirts of town that's hiring. My family isn't doing too well either, and I was hoping we could work together, since I don't know anything about cars."  
"Hm... I **could** use a job... I'll talk to my mom about it... Thanks, Kyle."  
"So... Should I meet you later?"  
"Sure. Sounds good."

Stan, Mike and Eric stared and wondered what Kenny and Kyle were talking about, until the bell rang again and they had to disperse.

* * *

Later that day, Kyle and Kenny walked home together once again. The road was long, and the heat wasn't making it any easier. They talked about everything that they could think of, without spilling too many secrets. When they arrived at Kenny's house, they shook hands and split up. Kyle continued on the rest of the way on his own, with Kenny watching him from his bedroom.

"___I'd better talk to mom before he comes back._"

Kenny's mother's bedroom was across the hall from the one he shared with his siblings, and the floor creaked with every step. He tried not to wake up anyone who might have been sleeping, but it was nearly impossible. Once he made his way across the hall, he coughed, to get his mother's attention, and explained the situation.

"Hey, mom. Listen, I heard that there's a place here in South Park that's hiring. I could go there, to help you."

Kenny only received a few grunted remarks as a response. His mother's bedroom stank of beer; a clear indication that she was too drunk to say anything else. He decided it would be best to get the job anyway and talk to her when she was sober.

* * *

About an hour later, Kyle arrived to show Kenny the garage. He called out to him from outside, and Kenny rushed downstairs, eager to leave his home and go somewhere better.

"___Can't do much worse than this._" he thought.

"Thanks for this, Kyle."  
"You're welcome. C'mon; I'll show you where it is."


	2. Past Mistakes

Kyle led Kenny to the small garage, where their new boss, Tom, was sleeping. Kyle finally had a chance to look inside, as the door was open. There were marks on the workbenches where the tools used to be, but now they were scattered all over the place. The spiral staircase that led to Tom's room was covered in what appeared to be soot, as well as the rails. It was clear that the car repair shop hadn't seen any costumers in quite some time, resulting in its current state. Kenny looked around nervously, somewhat less convinced that Kyle's idea was a good one, but he couldn't go back on his word now.

"_I'm here; might as well try it for a while._"

Tom, having been woken up by the front door being opened, got up and slowly went downstairs. The boys watched, growing impatient with every step he took on the creaky staircase. Finally, Tom reached the first floor and approached the boys.

"You must be Kyle's friend."  
"Yeah. My name's Kenny."  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Tom." said Tom as he shook hands with Kenny. "So... I heard you were looking for a job; is that right?"  
"Yes. I've worked in a garage like this before I moved here."  
"Glad to hear it. What about you, Kyle?"  
"I've never worked anywhere, but I promise I'll try my best!"  
"That's fine. I've got an assignment for you. While Kenny and I clean up this place, you get to make and print flyers. Then you'll both distribute them across town."  
"I-I'm not really good with advertisement..."  
"Take your time. Kenny, could you start working here tomorrow?"  
"Sure."  
"Great! Well, you should go home for now. I'll see you both tomorrow."  
"Thanks."

* * *

Outside the garage, Kenny and Kyle shook hands and split up, each headed toward his own house. Kenny felt relieved and thankful that Kyle had found him a job. His mother's drinking had worsened ever since his father left her, and she was just one mistake away from getting fired. If that happened, it would fall on Kenny and Kevin to support their family. He would probably have to join his brother: drop out and start working at a full-time job. Although he was willing to make that sacrifice so his sister could have a better life, it wasn't something he wanted to do unless it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

Once Kenny made his way back home, he took a small box from his drawer and took out one cigarette from it. He lit it up and started smoking it, to calm himself down. His various problems, from his mother who could barely hold a job, to his little sister, whom he wanted to protect from harm, and his absent father, had been piling on stress since he was a little boy. He started smoking at the age of thirteen and drinking at fifteen, both of which concerned his sister, although she never mentioned it. She knew why he got drunk and smoked. It was the only way Kenny knew of to relax. More than that; it was the only thing that worked for him.  
Once Kenny was done with his cigarette, he grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge and drank it slowly. He repeated the process with another bottle, and another. The more he drank, the better he felt, until he knew was about to pass out, and so he dragged himself back to his bed, where he fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the sun was going down, Kyle worked tirelessly at his computer, trying to come up with a design for the flyers. Eventually he decided to go with something simple: a flyer with the name of the car repair shop on the front and instructions on how to get there on the back.

"_Simple is good. Simple is better._"

Although Kyle tried to convince himself of that, deep down, he knew it was simply because he couldn't come up with anything else. Kyle had never been a very imaginative person; relying only on logic and reason for everything. Most of his grades were above average thanks to that, but it came at a price.

* * *

With his work finally finished, Kyle wandered around the house, trying to find something to do. As he approached the empty bedroom, tears formed in his eyes, and he went back into his own room, to be able to express his emotions without being watched or judged by anyone.

"_Ike..._"

Kyle wept for several minutes until he got a hold of himself and wiped away the tears still on his face. He looked down at the small puddle made of his tears, trying desperately to ignore the emptiness he felt, and finally lied down to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Kyle once again waited for Kenny in front of his house. However, Kenny had already left earlier than usual as an attempt to walk with Kyle to school.

As Kyle stood outside Kenny's house, still waiting for him the latter got to know his new friends.

"So, what do you guys do besides school?"  
"I like to write." said Mike.  
"I watch TV." replied Eric.  
"No shit, fatty." said Stan.  
"Hey!"

The boys, save for Eric, laughed loudly for a few seconds, much to Eric's dismay. Just as he was about to yell at them, Kyle arrived. He looked at Kenny from across the playground and smiled. Once Kyle got close enough to the four boys, he dragged Kenny a few feet away for them. The remaining three boys looked at each other, curious as to what Kyle had to discuss with Kenny that they couldn't hear.

"Maybe they know each other. From before." suggested Stan.  
"I don't think so. See how Kyle keeps fidgeting and trying to keep a smile on his face? He's uncomfortable around Kenny." replied Mike.  
"...Good point."

* * *

While the boys tried to figure out what the big secret was, Kyle explained the situation to Kenny.

"So, I decided to go with these."

Kyle handed Kenny one of the flyers he had printed. Kenny looked at it, intrigued by Kyle's design choice.

"Hm..."  
"What?"  
"It's... good."  
"Y-You hesitated."  
"For the suspense."

"_Idiot..._" thought Kyle as he smiled.

Kenny and Kyle's conversation was cut short by the bell, although only the former was annoyed by it.

* * *

Later that day, Kenny and Kyle met at the small garage. Tom had already cleaned the first floor by himself, giving the whole thing an air of professionalism.

"Hey, guys. As you can see, I cleaned this up last night."  
"Yeah. Looks good." said Kenny.  
"I-I have the flyers... Here."  
"These are very good. Now I just need you to distribute them around town."  
"What about me?"  
"This place is still pretty messy. I could use your help."  
"Alright."

* * *

Kyle left Tom and Kenny alone to clean up the various items spread around the garage, which they finished just as Kyle was returning from distributing the flyers he had printed at home.

"So, there's still the matter of your salary." Tom said. "As you can see, business is slow, so I can't exactly pay you right away."  
"Um... Yeah, we guessed as much."

"We did?" thought Kyle.

"That's alright. We can wait."  
"Yeah."

"I hadn't even thought of that until you mentioned it, but whatever."

"Glad to hear it."

The boys said their goodbyes to Tom and left the garage. Outside, Kenny shared his worries with Kyle.

"Listen, Kyle... You should come with me back to my house, so I can teach you a few things. Say.. tomorrow? It's Saturday, so you should probably wait until 3 or so to come to my house, otherwise I'll be asleep.."  
"Y-Yeah. Sure. Thanks."

The boys shook hands and split up once again, even though Kyle wanted to follow Kenny back to his house.

* * *

Later that night, as Kyle lied in his bed, an image kept popping into his head: Ike.

"_It's been years... I can't think about this every time I'm... It's my fault._"

Tears blurred Kyle's vision and rolled down his cheeks for almost half an hour, until he couldn't cry anymore. He became exhausted from sobbing and fell asleep a few minutes afterward.

* * *

The following afternoon, Kyle headed to Kenny's so the boy could teach him a few things about cars. The air was heavy with tension from an unknown source, but Kenny didn't seem to feel it. Kyle found him leaning on a car, smoking was clearly not his first cigarette. He tossed and stepped on it as soon as he saw Kyle, coughing loudly as he did. Kyle became somewhat worried for his health; however, he knew Kenny wouldn't want to listen to any speeches, so he didn't say anything.

"Hey, Kyle. I've been waiting for you."  
"Y-You said to come here late!"  
"Dude, relax... Here, try this." Kenny said as he extended his cigarette to Kyle.  
"Uh... Thanks, but I don't smoke."  
"Your loss."

When Kenny finished his cigarette, he picked up a nearby toolbox and opened the car's hood.

"See there? That's the engine."  
"...Kenny? I'm not an idiot."  
"S-Sorry... Listen, most of the people who go to small garages are just looking for an oil change or tire replacement. I'll teach you how to do both, and then we can get to the more complex stuff."  
"Alright."  
"Here. Let's try changing this tire."

Kenny used a small jack he had in the toolbox to lift his mother's car. Kyle tried his best to unscrew the tire, but he was just too weak.

"I-I can't do it."  
"Here. Let me help."

Kenny placed his hands on Kyle's and slowly applied pressure on them, to unscrew the tire. Kyle's heart raced in his chest as his skin touched Kenny's and their fingers intertwined. The blood rushed to his cheeks, making him blush. Kenny, however, was too busy trying to teach Kyle how to change a tire to notice it. Nevertheless, he noticed the boy's absent-mindedness, leading him to question his devotion to his newfound job.

"Hey! Are you paying attention?"  
"Y-Yeah!"  
"Good. I don't want to think I'm wasting my time here... Now, to attach a tire, it's the same thing, only in reverse."  
"Alright."  
"Now, for the oil change... This is pretty simple. You unscrew that, use this to check the oil level, and replace it."  
"OK."

* * *

After a few more instructions and a couple of hours, Kyle was exhausted. Kenny could see how tired his friend was, so he decided to take a break.

"C'mon; I'll cook something for you."  
"You can cook?"  
"Like an angel."  
"...Seriously?"  
"Obviously not. But I'm better than the average person. You'll see."  
"That's alright. It's getting late, so I should probably go home."  
"Your loss..."

Kyle wrapped his arms around Kenny and held him tight for a couple of seconds. The boys smiled and blushed for the duration of the hug, but their faces returned to normal once Kyle released his grip.

"Thanks, Ken."  
"You're welcome."

"Thanks for the hug... That was nice."

Kenny smiled and waved as Kyle left. Kyle turned around just as Kenny was walking back into his house. He became so distracted by the sight of Kenny leaving that he bumped into one of his new classmates: Mike.

"Hey, Kyle. What are you looking at?"  
"H-Hey, Mike. It's nothing."  
"If you say so... Hey, you wouldn't happen to be going that way, would you?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"My mom told me to go buy a few things. It'd be nice if I had some company."  
"Sure."

The boys faced the same direction and started walking together. Kyle was too excited to remain quiet, and Mike was simply talkative, so they had to break the silence surrounding them.

"So... What do you think of our new classmates?"  
"Stan's cool... Eric's kind of an asshole, to be honest."  
"What about Kenny?"  
"O-Oh, um... Kenny's... Kenny's OK too, I guess."  
"You don't sound too sure about that..."  
"I-I'm just thinking about something."  
"Alright... Well, we're here. I'll see you later."  
"Same here."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Kenny sat at his desk, his mind wandered. At first, he could only think about Kyle, but his thoughts soon turned to the past: to the time his father left. He was only a child at the time, so he only remembered bits and pieces.

* * *

**Ten years ago**

Kenny watched as his father and pregnant mother had yet another of their discussions. However, this time it was different. He could see that it was different. Things quickly escalated to threats of violence, and, finally, his father left.

"Mom? Are you and dad splitting up?"  
"N-No, Kenny... Your father and I are just... He'll be back later tonight."

"_He always comes back, drunker than usual..._"

Kenny stayed up until he fell asleep on the couch, but his father never showed up. Kenny waited every night for two weeks, with the same result. His father was gone. He cried himself to sleep for months, until he finally got over his father's absence. His sister was born in the meantime, which helped his recovery. He wanted to be strong, for her sake. He felt that he needed to serve as a replacement for his father; to be a better person than he was.

"It's OK, mom... I'm here for you."

* * *

**Present**

"_I can't even remember his face anymore... I guess that's a good thing. The less I remember, the less it hurts._"


	3. Mike

I'm having some problems with the uploader, so my next story is going to be delayed until it's fixed.

* * *

Kyle lied down to sleep, after yet another day of learning about cars from Kenny. His muscles ached, as he wasn't used to physical labor of any kind. His arms were too tired to even readjust his pillow, which was making him somewhat uncomfortable. Kyle tried his best to fix it, but all his efforts were useless. In spite of those inconveniences, Kyle could finally relax.

"_Finally... I can just close my eyes and rest._"

Kyle spent several minutes trying to clear his mind, but images of Kenny and Ike kept assailing his mind; keeping him awake. He tried to focus on the former; however, he was unable to control the latter. He was desperate for any relief from his own living nightmare. Eventually, he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Kyle opened his eyes to find himself soaking in warm water. He tried to move, but it was as if his body had increased in weight tenfold.

"_Dammit! Move!_"

Just as Kyle managed to lift an arm, he heard a fearful shriek.

"KYLE! HELP!"

The scream jolted Kyle, giving him the strength he needed to get up and run toward its source. However, when he got there, he found nothing. The scream echoed again, louder than before, and Kyle woke up, covered in sweat and tears. He stared out the window, trying to forget his nightmare. The sun had several thick layers of clouds blocking it, and snow fell steadily from above. The wind was howling, creating small twisters with pure white specks. All the students sighed wearily once they saw what the weather was like. Monday had arrived, and it wasn't going to end any time soon.

"_Monday... Worst day of the week._"

Kyle had spent the better part of his weekend with Kenny, working on his mom's car, yet, to him, it felt like just a few hours. He remembered the first time he wrapped his arms around Kenny and smiled. However, as his mind wandered toward more distant events, his smile and happiness were replaced with a deep sense of guilt.

"_Dammit... Why can't I let go? Just try to focus on what you have to do today..._"

* * *

A few minutes later, Kyle was ready to brave the harsh weather, with his green jacket and thick clothing. Just as he was about to leave, his mother gave him the first piece of good news of the day.

"Kyle, I'm going to pick you up after school. I don't like this weather."  
"Thanks, mom."

"_You could drive me to school as well, but whatever..._"

* * *

Kyle's discontentment over his mother's apparent refusal to drive him to school only lasted until he actually arrived. His eyes met Kenny's from across the playground, where the latter was wearing his hood for the first time. Several golden strands of hair were covering his cheeks and eyes, much to Kyle's amusement.

"_I never realized Kenny's eyes were so... pretty. They look just like the sky._"

* * *

Upon closer examination, Kyle discovered that Kenny's eyes had several streaks resembling lightning bolts of an even brighter color than the rest of his eyes. Kyle stared in bemusement at them for quite a while, until Kenny became uncomfortable and decided to say something about it.

"Uh... What's with the staring?"  
"S-Sorry."

Kyle tried his best to keep his eyes off of Kenny's. The arrival of Stan and Mike helped him focus on hiding his true feelings, whilst distracting him from his desire to lose himself in Kenny's eyes.

"Hey, guys... Where's Eric?"  
"Hey, Mike. I dunno. I thought he was with you guys."  
"Nope..."

* * *

Little did the boys know that Eric had convinced his mother that he was sick, who then let him stay at home. Eric smiled to himself as he took several potato chips out of different bags and stuffed them into his mouth.

"_Idiots..._"

* * *

Back at the school, Kyle rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself up. Kenny felt sorry for him, but, just as he was about to offer his parka to Kyle, the bell rang, saving him the trouble, and saving Kyle from freezing.

"_Stupid cold weather. We should've stayed in Florida._"

* * *

Several classes afterward, Kyle waited patiently outside the school for his mother to pick him up. Mike and Stan said their goodbyes and left him alone with Kenny, who smiled at the idea of spending time alone with Kyle.

"So... What'cha waitin' for?"  
"My mom. She said she'd pick me up."  
"What about the garage?" said Kenny as Kyle rubbed his arms.  
"I'll be there."

"_Although I doubt anyone else will be..._"

"I just need to go home and pick up some clothes."

* * *

About ten minutes later later, Kenny and Kyle were the only students left, and Kyle's mother had yet to show up.

"_Dammit, mom... Where the fuck are you? I'm freezing!_"

Kenny stared at Kyle as he tried to keep himself warm. Kenny slowly took off his parka, intent on offering it to Kyle. However, once Kyle realized his intention, he shot Kenny down.

"Kenny, please keep your parka on. My mom should be here in just a few minutes."  
"Then I guess you'll have less time to enjoy it."

Kenny took off his parka completely, which Kyle reluctantly accepted, seeing as how Kenny was wearing nothing but a white t-shirt underneath. Unlike Kyle, however, Kenny was used to the cold. His body heat, combined with his clothes, was enough to keep him warm; something Kyle noticed once he put on Kenny's bright orange parka. He could still feel Kenny's warm body on it, and the various scents were intoxicating. He inhaled deeply, relishing in the warmth the parka provided and trying to analyze the new fragrances embedded in its tissue.

"_God dammit; he even smells nice._"

Kyle was much smaller than Kenny; since Kenny's parka was already somewhat long, it was almost touching the ground. Nevertheless, Kenny didn't say anything. He wanted Kyle to remain warm more than he cared about whether his parka was dirty or not.  
Once Kyle saw his mother's car approaching, he quickly took off Kenny's parka and returned it to its proper owner. He didn't want his mother to know about it, lest she received the wrong message about what it meant.

"Kyle, sorry for the delay. Are you ready to go?"  
"S-Sure, mom... Can my friend come too? His house is on the way to ours."

Sheila wasn't one to give rides to strangers, but she also didn't want to deny one of Kyle's friends when that friend was standing less than three feet from her. After a quick review of the pros and cons, she begrudgingly let Kenny ride in the car with them.

"Alright. Come in. Where do you live?"

* * *

Once the boys and Sheila reached Kenny's house, the latter thanked her for the ride and quickly went inside. Kyle watched him, his heart speeding up with every step he took. Sheila noticed how her son stared at his friend, but forgot about it once she set her eyes on the road. Kyle's thoughts only lasted for a few seconds as well; once his mind became filled with images of his brother, Ike, Kyle's heart slowed down considerably, and he felt like dying over and over again.

"_Ike..._"

* * *

Several hours later, once the weather cleared up, the streets were covered in snow. Kyle looked at the street from one of the many windows in the garage, waiting for a customer. Kenny, on the other hand, was staring at Kyle. He had taken off his hat, exposing his curly red hair and making Kenny's heart skip a beat.

* * *

After a few hours, a customer arrived. Kenny and Kyle got to work immediately, although the latter only handed Kenny the tools he needed.

"Alright; hand me that one."  
"Here."

Every time Kyle handed Kenny a new tool, their fingertips touched for a fraction of a second. Kyle smiled to himself after each moment, which Tom noticed.

"_Hm..._"

"Listen, boys, I'm going out for a few hours. Don't forget to close the shop when it's time for you to go home."  
"Sure, boss." Kenny said.  
"Call me Tom."  
"Sure, Tom."

Tom nodded and smiled as he left, thinking that Kyle wanted to be alone with Kenny.

* * *

An hour later, while Tom drank yet another beer, Kenny finally finished his work on the car. The boys started putting the tools in their proper place, slowly at first, then more quickly as the sun went down. By the time it was gone, they had finished cleaning up after themselves.

"So, that's the last one. If I had known it'd be this hard to fix a car, I wouldn't have come here."  
"You think **that**was hard?"  
"It looked hard to me..."

"_You didn't do much..._"

A heavy silence surrounded the boys. They didn't know what was going on; only that the air was thick with tension. Everything came to a standstill, leaving them feeling very uncomfortable.

"So, um... Should we go now?"

The boys looked out the window reflexively. The weather had worsened to the point that Kyle felt that he could no longer walk home. He grabbed his cellphone and quickly dialed his mother's number, who got into her car as quickly as possible.

"Alright... My mom said she'd be here soon."

In spite of Kyle's thick clothes, the worsening weather was making him feel cold. Once Kenny realized this, he started taking off his parka to offer it to Kyle.

"Kenny, stop. It's too cold for that."  
"...I have a better idea then."

Kenny wasn't as oblivious as Kyle thought. He had been paying attention to the signs, and wanted to test his observations.  
Once he unzipped his parka completely, Kenny wrapped it around himself and Kyle, forcing the boys into a makeshift hug. Kyle was surprised by Kenny's actions and shuddered slightly. However, once he felt Kenny's body heat and heard his heart speeding up, his feelings changed, and he was consumed by a deep desire to feel Kenny's lips pressed against his own. The various scents Kyle had felt the first time Kenny's parka was on him were even more intense. It was as intoxicating as ever, making Kyle lose all rational thought.  
Kyle looked up at Kenny, with tears in his eyes, and the boys kissed for the very first time. Kenny raised his hands and stroked Kyle's cheeks as they kissed again and again, until Kyle's mother honked the horn from outside. At that moment, Kenny wiped Kyle's tears and sent him on his way.

"A-Aren't you coming with me?"  
"That's alright." Kenny said as he zipped up his parka. "I can walk."  
"O-OK."

Kyle looked at Kenny several times as he made his way toward the door, trying to figure out what was going on inside his head.

"_He kissed me, and now he's acting like nothing's happened... What's going on?_"

* * *

The following morning, after spending several hours lying awake, overwhelmed with emotions, Kyle finally made his way to the school. He went out of his way to avoid passing by Kenny's house and took longer than usual to arrive at the school. Once he did, he saw Kenny with Stan and Mike, but Eric wasn't there yet again. He seemed relaxed and at ease, in contrast to Kyle, who was tense and stressed out. He approached his new friends quietly, somewhat ashamed of his actions with Kenny.

"Hey, Kyle."  
"Hey..."

Kyle's first instinct was to draw Kenny away from the others, but he was too scared the others would figure out what had happened. He knew he would have to wait until after school.

* * *

Once school was over, however, and the boys were making their way home, Kyle couldn't find the courage to ask Kenny what it all meant. Were they boyfriends now? Or was it a heat of the moment thing? The questions swarmed his mind to the point that he didn't notice Kenny talking to him.

"-right? Kyle?"  
"Y-Yeah... S-Sorry, what?"  
"The physics teacher. He's so boring!"  
"Right..."

"_I can see you're not paying attention to me... I'm just gonna shut up now; save us both the trouble._"

* * *

The boys reached Kenny's house still embedded in silence. Kyle expected a small goodbye hug, or even a kiss, but Kenny simply stated the obvious and headed inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Kyle shakingly nodded and headed home himself. He could only think about the time he gave in to his desire, and how Kenny seemed utterly unfazed by it.

"_Did I do something wrong? Why won't he talk about it?_"

* * *

Kenny's thoughts also turned to their first, second and tenth kisses, and, like Kyle, he was wondering why Kyle wouldn't talk about it. As Kyle made his way home, the boys' minds turned to their fears. Kenny's fear was that he would have to get a full-time job, to support his family, and that such an action wouldn't allow him to see Kyle ever again. Kyle, on the other hand, was afraid of what his mother would say if she found out about his new crush. However, as he explored that fear, he found that it was nothing compared to his sadness. Painful old memories arose from the darkest recesses of his mind, shattering all thoughts of a relationship with Kenny. Deep down, Kyle didn't think he deserved it. He didn't think he deserved anything he had; from his friends and family to his very existence.

"_Ike..._"

Kyle lied down to sleep, still focused on his brother. He looked around in the darkness, with his mind completely empty. He lied there, with his eyes wide open, trying to make out anything in the darkness. He saw a shadow moving around in his bedroom, sending shivers down his spine. The shadow formed the perfect contour of his brother, Ike, making him even more nervous.

"Ike?"

Just as Kyle was about to turn on a light, the shadow dissipated, leaving him confused and worried.

"_Am I seeing things? What's wrong with me?_"

* * *

The following morning, Kyle had already pushed all thoughts of the shadow out of his mind. He had been unable to sleep, however, as his thoughts had kept him awake all night. Each new thought forced its way into Kyle's head, crushing the previous ones into dust and exhausting Kyle mentally.

"_Time to get up..._"

* * *

Meanwhile, as Kyle prepared himself mentally and physically for yet another day of school, Kenny lied in bed, sick from the harsh weather of the previous day.

"Kenny, you're gonna have to stay home."  
"What? No way, mom! I have to go to school."  
"You're in no condition to go to school. Just stay here for the day."  
"I can't..."

"_I can't skip school..._"

Once his mother left, Kenny tried to get up several times, but, in spite of his best efforts, he was simply too sick and weak to move.

"_Dammit... I wonder how Kyle is doing... I hope he's not sick like I am._"

* * *

Thankfully, Kyle's thick clothing, in addition to Kenny's own, had done what Kenny's could not: it had protected him from the cold weather. Therefore, unlike Kenny, he was perfectly healthy and ready to start school. Stan, on the other hand, shared Kenny's status, leaving Kyle alone with Mike for the day.  
Kyle looked around, to see if he could find any of his new friends. It was hard to see through the snowflakes falling from the sky, but he could make out what he thought was Kenny. He approached the figure quickly, eager to be with him, but soon discovered, much to his disappointment, that it was just Mike.

"Hey, Mike..."  
"Hey. Where's Kenny?"

"_Good question._"

"How should I know?"  
"Right. Sorry. How're you doing?"  
"I'm OK."

"_It looks like you've stayed up all night, but whatever... If you don't want to tell me, it's none of my business._"

"So... What do you think of the physics teacher? He's really boring."

"_Now that's the most random question I've heard._"

"I guess... What are you into?"  
"W-What?"  
"You know: physics, biology, computers..."  
"O-Oh. I like biology, I guess..."

"_Yeah, I can see this isn't going to work out..._"

Both boys felt the same way about their current situation. They were uncomfortable around each other. They didn't understand what was going on; only that the air was filled with tension, and that every time they spoke it only increased.

* * *

Once school was over, and the boys were ready to head home, the tension surrounding them dissipated slowly. They could finally speak to each other without any restraint.

"So... Where do you live?"

Mike explained where his home lied, prompting Kyle to smile and nod. Talking to Mike made him feel better about his actions with Kenny. Although his shame was still palpable, it no longer controlled him. Now he felt an affinity toward both Kenny and Mike; particularly the former. The more he became aware of his feelings, the more his shame faded away. Near the end, he could no longer figure out why he had felt shame in the first place.

"_There's no shame in acting on what you feel... Especially not when the guy's as cute as Kenny._" Kyle thought.

"-So why did you wanna know where I live?"  
"I was just... curious. You are a friend, after all... Which reminds me, can I drop by if I need some help?"  
"Uh... Sure."

* * *

Later that day, after spending several hours in the garage alone with Tom, Kyle sat alone in his bedroom. It was pitch-black, but he was quickly growing accustomed to it. He saw the same shadow circle him, and so he hid underneath his bed sheets. He felt that he was a little boy again, fearing the monsters in the darkness.

"Kyle?"

Kyle recognized his brother's voice, but as soon as he got out from under his sheets, the shadow had already disappeared. Kyle called out to him several times, before realizing that he was gone.

"_What's going on? Am I hearing things?_"

Kyle wondered for several minutes if he was losing his mind, until he fell asleep. His last thought was that Ike was somehow trying to communicate with him, but he dismissed it within a moment's notice.

* * *

The following day, Kenny, despite his mother's attempts to convince him otherwise, went to school, still somewhat sick. He wanted to see Kyle again; even more than he wanted to finish school. The only thing on his mind was staring into Kyle's green eyes; to feel his warm body against his. He wanted to repeat his experience in the garage. However, just like Kyle, he became too nervous once he actually got within kissing distance. He could barely look at Kyle without his stomach tying itself into knots. He relished in the various sensations he received when he looked at Kyle and smiled to himself, focusing solely on Kyle's appearance.

"_Kyle's so pretty... Just fucking adorable._"

Eric had also reluctantly come to school, as his mother was no longer buying that he was sick.  
Kenny's gawking didn't go unnoticed by the others; especially Mike. He knew there was something going on between Kenny and Kyle; something more than mere friendship. He decided to take matters into his own hands by dragging Kyle away from the group and asking him directly.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"What's going on with you and Kenny?"  
"N-Nothing! He's just... I-I mean, we've been working together at this small garage, and..."

"_Perfect. He'll never suspect a thing._" Kyle thought.

"Right... Well, we should go to class before our teacher has a stroke or something."

"_You really suck at improvisation._"

* * *

Later that day, a few minutes before their final class, Mike approached Kenny. He figured that if Kyle wouldn't tell him the truth, maybe Kenny would.

"_I don't understand why they can't just tell me what's going on._"

"Kenny, what's going on with you and Kyle?"

"_And don't say there's nothing._"

"We've been working together at this garage-"  
"Yeah, I know that. There's more going on. What is it?"  
"I... don't see how that's any of your business."

"_Good point._"

"...Right. Sorry."  
"That's alright. Let's just get to the classroom."

Kenny was trying to avoid talking about Kyle. He wasn't trying to hide it either; he wanted Mike to notice it, so the questions would stop. Mike wasn't completely oblivious, and neither was Eric. They both noticed how uncomfortable Kenny was, although only Mike knew why he was feeling that way. Eric was somewhat curious, but his self-centeredness quickly overcame his curiosity.

"_Why should I care anyway? It's none of my business._"

Meanwhile, as Mike and Eric headed to class together, Kenny and Kyle stayed behind to talk to each other in private, without the other boys seeing it.

"H-Hey, Ken."  
"Hey. How're you doing?"  
"I-I'm OK. You?"  
"I'm OK too... So, are you going to the garage later today?"

"_How can you be so calm?_" Kyle thought.

"Y-Yeah."  
"Cool. I'll see you there."

Before Kyle could muster a response, Kenny made his way into the classroom, leaving Kyle alone in the hallway. Thereafter, Kyle quietly followed Kenny, trying to forget the fact that Kenny seemed completely at ease about what had happened. He seemed to be ignoring it completely, making Kyle worry that his newfound crush would end before it even started. However, unbeknownst to Kyle, Kenny was indeed thinking about what had happened. He was also trying to figure out where they stood: if it was a one-time thing or if they were going to be doing it regularly. Kenny hoped for the latter, but Kyle's inability to bring up the subject was making him fear the former. He wanted Kyle almost as much as Kyle wanted him; maybe even more so. Yet their similarities were pushing them apart. Neither of them wanted to approach the topic, for fear that it would drive the other away, or worse.

* * *

Later that day, the boys found themselves alone in the garage once again. Unlike Eric, Mike and Stan, Tom knew what was going on between them, and he didn't want to get in the middle of it.  
The boys stood awkwardly around the garage as far away from each other as possible, without trying to make it look like they were trying to stay away. They avoided looking at each other at the same time, and even tried to think about anything but each other. Eventually Tom returned, but he went upstairs into his room and left the boys alone, so they could talk. They reluctantly approached each other to leave the small garage, and struck up a conversation.

"No clients today either..."  
"South Park is a very small town. I'm surprised this place wasn't closed down before."  
"Yeah."  
"So... do you want me to walk you home?"  
"N-No, that's alright."

"_Suit yourself..._"

The boys stood outside the garage for several minutes. In spite of Kyle's rejection of Kenny's idea, neither of them wanted to leave the other's side. Eventually, after standing still for several minutes, the boys started walking, with Kenny trying to stay close to Kyle for as long as possible.

* * *

Once they split up, and after a short goodbye hug, their thoughts turned to each other. Kyle wondered what the boys were to each other now, whereas Kenny simply made a mental list of the many things that made Kyle special. In spite of Kyle's best efforts, however, he kept being reminded of Ike, pushing the thoughts of a relationship with Kenny completely out of his head.

"_I can't do it... Not after what happened._"

He did this for one reason, the same reason why he couldn't have a real relationship: Ike. Everywhere he looked, he saw him; even in Kenny. The more he thought about it, the more he became convinced that a relationship with Kenny was not a step in the right direction.  
Despite everything that was happening to Kyle, a voice whispered in the back of his head, telling him that he deserved to be happy. However, all the other voices drowned it out, telling him otherwise.

* * *

The wind was howling once again across South Park. Kyle looked out of his bedroom window as the wind picked up nearly everything that wasn't nailed down. He wanted to clear his mind, but all he could think about was Ike.

"_Why can't I focus? All I can think about is... Dammit!_"

Kyle tried lying down to sleep, yet his mind kept racing from one thought to the next, all related to Ike. Eventually he was able to eliminate those thoughts, only to be replaced with chilling fear. The shadow had returned, sending Kyle into a nervous frenzy. His blood was rushing everywhere, as his heart was beating erratically.

"_It's not real... It can't be real._"

"Kyle? Can you hear me?"  
"...G-Go away. Y-You're not real." Kyle said, shaking with each word.  
"Kyle, listen to me. It's not-"

The shadow disappeared once again, leaving Kyle feeling like he was on the edge of sanity. He was terrified of what was in the dark; of what was visiting him when he was alone in his bedroom. It looked and sounded just like his brother, yet Kyle didn't believe for a second that it was, although he wanted it to be. He wished he could tell his parents, but he knew they would probably just scoff at the very idea that something was after him, whilst ignoring his fear. Kyle's situation was hopeless.

* * *

The following afternoon, instead of heading to the garage to meet Kenny, Kyle approached Mike's house, intent on getting some advice for his problem. He wanted to love Kenny, but something was holding him back. A dark secret he knew he had to share if he was going to get the answers he needed.  
Kyle shakingly knocked on the large wooden door, whilst looking around to see if Mike's parents were home. He was relieved to find no evidence of their presence, and even more relieved when Mike opened the door.

"Hey, Mike... Can we talk?"  
"Sure. Come in. What do you wanna talk about?"  
"...I need some advice."  
"I'm here to help. C'mon."

* * *

The boys headed into Mike's bedroom, where they sat next to each other on his large bed. Kyle took several deep breaths while looking around nervously, trying to figure out if he was safe. Mike noticed Kyle's hesitation, and decided to ask what was going on.

"What's wrong?"  
"N-Nothing."  
"So, what did you wanna talk about?"  
"...It's about Kenny."  
"I thought nothing was going on."  
"...Just let me talk."

Kyle was still somewhat hesitant to talk to Mike, but he knew he was the only one who would listen to his problems. At first, he was calm and composed, but he broke down into tears and sobs halfway through a sentence. He eventually reached the major point of his conversation. The event that changed everything.

* * *

**Five years ago**

Kyle was playing games on his brand new Playstation, when his father approached him with a simple task.

"Kyle, your mother and I are going out. Please keep an eye on your brother."  
"Yeah, dad..."

"_Whatever. Kid's old enough to fend for himself._"

"Good. We'll be back later."

* * *

Kyle waited for hours for his parents to return, but they never did. Eventually, he got the phone call he was already expecting.

"Kyle, we're stuck in traffic. This is going to take a while. Make sure your brother takes his bath before going to sleep."  
"Sure, dad. I'll see you later." said Kyle as he hung up the phone. "IKE!" he yelled.  
"What?"  
"Mom and dad are gonna take a while. Dad said for you to take a bath before going to sleep. Hurry it up."

"_Why is it that every time you talk to me, it's like I'm not even your brother?_"

Ike rushed into the bathroom, trying to ignore Kyle's apparent disapproval over his very existence.

* * *

A few hours later, after several splashing sounds, water began to seep out from under the bathroom door, raising red flags to Kyle. However, once he reached Ike, it was too late. The boy had slipped and knocked himself out. The tub then became filled completely with water, drowning him.

"IKE!"

Kyle tried everything he knew of to wake Ike up, but it was too late. Ike's lungs were full of water, making any and all revival attempts futile.

* * *

**Present**

"That's actually why we moved here. My mom couldn't stand living in the house where... I couldn't save him... Not just that: I let him die. If I had paid more attention to..."

Kyle's sentence was cut short by his sobbing and crying, which brought tears to Mike's eyes. He knew what he wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come out. Kyle's sadness became his own as Kyle wept for his dead brother.

"It's my fault-"  
"It's not your fault, Kyle. It was an accident."  
"I never even told him I liked him. I... He was my brother, and I never even told him I liked him." said Kyle, laughing nervously.

Kyle once again sobbed and cried into Mike's shirt, who simply sat there and tried to calm him down. The boys hugged for the first time, making their hearts pound against their chests. They both felt it: their hearts beating in unison; their spirits resonating, as if they were one.  
Kyle's brain was overwhelmed with emotions; from sadness and grief to confusion and affection. Mike's, on the other hand, was busy trying to figure out what to say. After a while, he had finally made up his mind.

"Listen, Kyle... This is not what I expected when I said that you felt guilty about something. I couldn't even imagine such a scenario."  
"Just get to the 'but' part..."  
"...But, and sorry for being so blunt, it doesn't matter. What happened happened, and even if I agreed that you were somehow guilty, you can never make up for it. You shouldn't focus on this single event and let it hold you back from being happy. You don't deserve to be unhappy for the rest of your life."  
"How can you say that? You don't know what it's like..."  
"You're right. I don't. But I know you. At least I think I do. You're like me."  
"...We've known each other for a few days. How do you know that?"  
"I am **very**good at reading people. I saw how you kept fidgeting around and glancing at Kenny. He's the one that can make you happy. And Ike's the one who's holding you back."  
"...That doesn't really answer my question."  
"You're focusing on the wrong thing here. The point is that you deserve to be happy. So does Kenny. Can you honestly tell me he doesn't feel the same way about you?"  
"...He- **We**kissed yesterday... I'm not sure why, but... It felt right, you know? We didn't talk about it, but-"  
"Kyle, I'm going to tell you something. I don't believe it to be true, but that's not the important thing. Do you know how many people in the world are non-heterosexual? Ten, maybe fifteen per cent. Do you know the odds that three moved in all to the same place, all in the same day? I can't actually tell you, but you get the point."

"_Three?_"

"Did you say three?"  
"Yeah. You, Kenny and- Look, you're missing the point!"  
"N-No, I get what you're saying... Do you think there's something behind this?"  
"Like I said, I don't believe in that. But **you**do. That's what matters."

Kyle stared at Mike, mouth agape, trying to figure out how he seemed to know exactly what to say. He wondered for a brief moment if Mike was telling the truth about what he believed, but his questions became irrelevant once the thought that he needed to go to Kenny shattered every other thought. Mike noticed the change in Kyle's demeanor, and, as if he could read his mind, answered the boy's unspoken request.

"Go. I'll be alright."  
"...Thanks for your help."

Kyle hugged Mike one last time, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as he rushed toward the garage, to be with Kenny.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Kyle made his way to the garage, Kenny lied on the floor. Without Kyle or Tom and without customers, Kenny was bored out of his mind. He was exhausted, and would've fallen asleep right there, if not for Kyle. It had started to rain heavily in South Park, so by the time Kyle arrived, he was completely soaked. Kenny stared at Kyle for some time, surprised by the boy's sudden appearance. Kenny had been thinking that Kyle had simply quit his new job.

"H-Hey, Ken."  
"Hey." Kenny groaned. "'Sup?"  
"I... I-I..."  
"C'mon; spit it out."  
"I-I wanna talk to you. I-In private."  
"Go ahead. We're alone."

Kyle stuttered with almost every word, which slowed the rhythm of the conversation severely. Nevertheless, he was able to explain the situation to Kenny, who tried to be supportive. He could tell that Kyle was very disturbed, and that he blamed himself for what had happened to Ike. Once Kyle approached his feelings for Kenny, however, he shut down. He couldn't confess his feelings for Kenny outright, so he decided to use actions, rather than words, to convey his intention. Kenny had already gotten on his feet, which made it much easier to do what he needed to do.  
At first, he simply hugged Kenny whilst resting his head on Kenny's chest. They could both feel Kenny's heart in his chest, speeding up with each passing moment. Several seconds afterward, Kyle pulled Kenny's face toward his own, locking their lips in a passionate kiss. After they broke it up, Kenny laid several more kisses on Kenny's cheeks and neck, sending shivers down the smaller boy's spine. He let out a small moan as Kenny continued his assault on his senses. Eventually Kyle decided that he had had enough and lightly pushed Kenny away, to communicate what he wanted.

"Kyle, I... I didn't want to talk about it... I thought you thought it was a mistake."  
"And I did... I don't think that anymore. I-I... I love you, Kenny."  
"Glad to hear it."  
"You really are cocky, aren't you?"  
"Hey, **you**said you loved me. I'm just going along with it."  
"...Do you love me back?"  
"...Of course, Kyle. You shouldn't even have to ask."

"_I just wanted to be sure._"

As the boys shared another kiss, to mark their new relationship, Ike stared at them from the street. He was invisible, but he was there. He had been trying to communicate with Kyle; to tell him what Mike had told him. When he realized he couldn't do it before it was too late, he had arranged for the events that allowed Kyle and Mike to bond, so he would have no choice but to approach him with his problems. Ike smiled to himself as he realized that his plan to make Kyle move on had succeeded.

"_Good for you, Kyle... Good for you._"


End file.
